A Thousand Years
by Kagome Juh
Summary: She decided to leave him. Why? Because her love was forbidden and he couldn't accept her love. Because she knew he couldn't live with the knowledge that his little sister was in love with him. Oneshot R


Oh well, I wanted to write something matching my spirits in the last days; so, yeah, this came out ;_;

My first language is Brazilian Portuguese so if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes please warn me about them, I will be really grateful! :D (and please be gentle!)

This is my first Gruvia and I hope you like it! **Credits of the picture to butovski (deviantart) - 'Hurt'**.

Oh, listen to the music while you read **(A Thousand Years - Christina Perri)**, I think it will be more beautiful this way.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Ç_Ç

* * *

**.**

**I'll be brave**

**.**

She loved him in a way no one could. She loved him more than she loved herself, way more than her own life. She loved his cool stance, his determination to go through every little struggle in his life and his passionate way of devoting himself to his friends and to his family. She loved his dark blue hair, his broad shoulders and his smirk every time he pushed Natsu's buttons. She loved the way his body would move in a protective way every single time Lyon would approach her with his arms stretched to her like a lover would do and she loved how he would be _pissed_ with the other man for a long, long time when that happened.

She loved him in every way possible.

She couldn't stand his sad moods and she couldn't stand Ultear's hurtful words at him every fight they had. She couldn't stand his guilty face every time he thought of Ur and she surely couldn't stand his tears when he thought no one was seeing them.

She couldn't stand his unhappiness and she couldn't think in a worst way of living her life than seeing her Gray-sama in utterly sadness.

Juvia loved him _so much_.

So she did what she thought would be the right choice, even if her decision would break her apart and leave her in pieces.

She decided to leave him.

Why?

Because her love was forbidden and he couldn't accept her love.

Because he was struggling _so much_ with their situation and that was _her fault_.

Because she knew he couldn't live with the knowledge that his little sister was in love with him.

**.**

**Every hour has come to this**

**.**

She was leaving.

Her suitcase was in the truck and the rest of her things were gone from the Fullbuster's house. She was standing there in all her glorious beauty, looking at him with her dark blue eyes with every inch of love her heart could produce. Her hands were intertwined in front of her in a shy way he knew _oh so well_ and her silk blue hair was dancing with the wind, adorning her strained smile.

She was smiling for him.

_Juvia was trying to make things easier for him_.

"I'm leaving, but I'll miss you, Gray-sama." Her velvet voice was echoing in his mind and her words weren't reaching any meaning in his brain cells.

They couldn't be true.

"Juvia asks Gray-sama to warn big sister Ultear about this, because Juvia didn't had the time to do so." She continues saying like there is nothing wrong with the whole situation.

But he knew better.

She couldn't stop talking if she ever wanted to do what she was saying she would do.

"Juvia…" He croaks, incapable of shouting her name, incapable of stopping this madness she was trying to do.

Yeah, her – no, _their_ love was a sin and both of them knew it; but even if he was struggling to accept this forbidden knowledge and even if he was struggling to tell her about his feelings, Gray couldn't let her _leave him_. Even if them, like siblings, couldn't love each other the way they did, Gray couldn't let her destroy_ them_.

He was determinate to give them a chance, even if it was _so damn wrong_.

"Goodbye, Gray-sama. Juvia wishes for your happiness." Why he couldn't move? Why he couldn't stop her from leaving?

_Why she thought he could be happy without her?_

"Wait…!" He whispered with despair, cursing mentally the lump in his throat and the burning of unshed tears in his dark blue eyes.

She didn't stop.

_No!_

"Juvia!" Gray called her louder, but she ignored him. He didn't know, but Juvia didn't want him to see her broken hearted face or her unhappy tears. He didn't know, but she wouldn't be capable of leaving if she looked at him one more time.

"No, STOP!" He finally shouted. He finally moved. He finally stretched his arms for her.

But she didn't see any of this.

She didn't stop.

"N-no!" His broken cry was engulfed by the noise of the truck's engine, dying with the wind and never reaching her ears.

Then, she was gone.

Without ever looking back.

**.**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**.**

_She never called. She never sent a letter. She never came back. _

She thought about him all of her time, at every second of her meaningless days. Gray-sama was imprinted in her every memory, making her live her life with the minimum of determination possible.

Until, someday, her memories weren't enough.

And she started to die.

**.**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**.**

"I finally found you." He couldn't believe he was _finally_ saying those words.

But he couldn't believe he was looking at a _dying Juvia_ either.

"Gray-sama…" Her murmur was so low that he almost didn't hear what she said.

His heart clenched with that image imprinted forever in his mind, of her lying in that hospital bed with so many machines around her keeping her stable – _for now_, like the doctors liked to stress to him at every moment possible – and her withering body, tired of living an unfair life. Gray couldn't believe in what fate had done to them.

"We are not _real _siblings, Juvia." His words were strained with a heaviness Juvia didn't thought he was possible of possessing. Her eyes, _tired_ eyes looked at him in disbelief, not believing in the words she had dreamed of hearing from him at all. How could that be possible? "Ur adopted you when I was one year old."

She searched for the lie of those words in his dark blue eyes like a thirsty man searches for a bottle of water.

That couldn't be.

_Couldn't_.

But it could.

Her Gray-sama would _never_ lie about something like that.

"Gray-sama…" All the tears she denied herself of shedding for so long started to fall. Her heart started to beat faster and faster and all the pain started to be simply _unbearable_. "I l-love you, G-gray-sama…"

She didn't expect him to forgive her; she didn't expect him to hug her like there was no tomorrow and start to cry too. She didn't expect his coolness to fall apart with her _oh so obvious _confession.

She didn't expect his answer either.

"I… I love you too… _so damn much_, Juvia!"

In what felt like thousand years, she finally smiled between her tears.

A _true_ smile.

One that lasted forever, like a frozen statue.

One that haunted Gray for the rest of his life.

**.**

**One step closer…**

**.**

* * *

**Reviews, please?**


End file.
